Fencing is a sport in which two competitors fight using swords, winning points by making contact with an opponent. There are three forms of modern fencing, foil, epée, and sabre, each of which has its own sword style and set of rules. Fencers typically practice using a full sized fencing sword which requires a great deal of room to maneuver. Further, fencing swords typically come in different weights and there is no easy way to adjust the weight during training without having multiple swords to choose from. Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a fencing sword that can be used for practice while also being adjustable.